Por fin ¿JUNTOS?
by SLeePWithMeeE
Summary: Erza abandona todo por salvar a Jerall y se van de la ciudad, creyendo que podrían vivir sin ningún problema..¿Pero eso será cierto?.. Ya se que estámogollón de mal el summary pero..entrad y leer .


_Hola a todos Me encanta Fairy Tail, y sobre todo Erza, y como véis decidí escribir un fic de ella con Jellal u otro chico ^^ Así que espero que os guste.._

_Por cierto, estos personajes no me pertenecen son obras de Hiro Mashima._

Llevaba 2 semanas, sin estar casi por el gremio. Lo único que hacía era entrar, saludar, coger una misión fácil que no duraban nada e irse. Después de todo, tenía que hacer cosas más importantes que misiones, aunque todo eso no pasó desapercibido por los integrantes del gremio.

En el gremio las peleas de Gray y Natsu se hicieron más frecuentes, al principio seguían luchando sin parar hasta el agotamiento, pero más tarde se cansaron y dejaron de pelearse y se dieron cuenta de que sin Erza aquel lugar no era lo mismo. Siempre cuando volvía Erza, la saludaban y luego le pedía si iba a coger alguna misión de rango S, para ir con ella. Peor ella lo negaba con la cabeza y les decía que no tenía tiempo, y que cuando tuviera ya les avisaría. Estos iban a decir algo pero entonces, todos cayeron en un sueño profundo. Aunque Erza no se dio cuenta de nada. Siguió mirando el tablón y cogió la misión más fácil, y salió sin percatarse de que entraba Mistgun.

Tras irse el efecto del sueño, Natsu se levantó, echó un vistazo por todo el gremio intentando encontrar a Erza, pero no le vio por ninguna parte y dio por hecho que se había ido. Natsu cogió sin ganas una misión, con una gran recompensa y salió del gremio junto con Gray, Lucy y Happy, ya que si no conseguía dinero pronto, Lucy no conseguiría pagar el alquiler. Pero no se dio cuenta de cuánto iba tardar en cumplir esa misión, aunque no fuese de clase S.

POV Erza

Sabía que tarde o temprano ocurriría, lo que menos deseaba pero aún así no creía que fuese a ser tan pronto. Los del consejo habían decidido castigar a Jerall con una pena de muerte, aunque no habían decidido el lugar en donde lo iban a matar.

Había decidido salvarle, no quería perderle, no me hacía la idea de vivir en un lugar en el que no estuviese él. Aunque estuve varios años separados con él, no era lo mismo que él estuviese bien y vivo aunque controlado por el odio y que algún día tarde o temprano iba a verle, que el hecho de saber que nunca más volvería a verle. No podría soportar eso. Por ello decidí sacarle de ahí, costara lo que costase, aunque tuviese que abandonar a todos mis amigos de Fairy Tail.

Por lo que me habían dicho, Jerall se encontraba encerrado en la torre que estaba situado enfrente del edificio del Consejo, donde se encontraban los criminales más peligrosos. Su celda, estaba yendo hacia abajo, el último piso en la primera celda a la izquierda.

Hice un plano, contando la cantidad de guardias que podría haber vigilando. No me extrañaba que hubiese el mismo número de guardias por el día que por la noche vigilando la torre. En cada pido había 5 guardias, contando todos los pisos que había en esa torre, en total habría 40 guardias y más los guardias de la afuera 44.

Ya tenía ideado el plan, lo único que necesitaba era escoger un buen día, de noche para ponerlo en funcionamiento.

Uno de mis investigadores, me dio la información de que en dos días, a la medianoche iba a haber un gremio oscuro, para sacar a uno de los criminales, que al parecer estaba en uno de los pisos más altos de la torre, lo cual sería perfecto para mí. Así los guardias disminuirían yendo al lugar del siniestro y yo conseguiría infiltrarme fácilmente.

El día llegó, pero antes de que llegase la hora decidí deja una carta para el gremio. Eché un último vistazo al gremio y salí corriendo de aquel lugar. Las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, pero me las quité.

Tal y como dijeron hubo un revuelo en la parte alta de la torre. En la entrada seguía estando dos guardias, les golpeé a los dos y les dejé inconscientes en el suelo. Al entrar dentro de la torre, me dirigí directamente las escaleras. Bajé las escaleras rápido y pasando las curvas de las escaleras sin que los guardias me viesen. Llegué al último piso, y vi a Jerall, atado a la pared con unas cadenas en la muñeca y en los pies, tumbado en la cama. Y 4 guardias por ahí yendo de un lado a otro. No tenía otra opción, me puse una armadura con la que me cubría la cara y derroté a los 4. Encontré en uno de los guardias, unas llaves. Mientras probaba con todas las llaves que había allí abrir la celda de Jerall. _"Erza, ¿qué haces?, ¿sabes lo que ocurrirá si te pillan haciendo esto? Haz el favor de dejarme e irte rápidamente de aquí antes de que los guardias despiertes" _me dijo él, pero antes de que dijese nada, se oyó el click de la llave que encajaba con la cerradura y abrió rápidamente la puerta. "_Sé muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, y no me pienso salir de aquí sin ti_" dije yo mientras me dirigía rápidamente a las cadenas que tenía, no tenía más tiempo, oía el paso de un guardia dirigiéndose hacia aquí. Corté las cadenas con una espada y salí rápido de aquel lugar, el guardia que venía hacia nosotros, antes de que pudiese decir algo, cayó al suelo tras un golpe en la cabeza. Conseguí salir de la torre junto a Jerall, pero seguíamos corriendo hasta estar bastante lejos de la torre y de Fairy Tail.

Con esto, empieza la historia ^^ ne el prox capitulo, dejad reviews plis, me da igual si son críticas xd


End file.
